ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms
Kingdoms are a new feature added with update 1.29. Up to 50 people can be part of the same kingdom. All members must have the same elemental faction. Choosing a Kingdom When you click on the Kingdoms menu in the main menu, you will be prompted to either Create A Kingdom or Join a Kingdom. If you create a kingdom, you will be the King or Queen of that Kingdom. Other players will be able to find and join your kingdom using the search function. When creating a Kingdom, you can choose the name of the Kingdom and a brief description of your Kingdom. If you click Join a Kingdom, you will be given a list of the Kingdoms that are available for you to join. Remember, you can only join Kingdoms that are the SAME ELEMENTAL FACTION as you. You may change factions anytime for $0.99. If you are a member of a Kingdom you cannot change your faction. You must leave the Kingdom first. Kingdom Menu Kingdom Ranks King/Queen The king or queen is the leader of the Guild/Kingdom and he or she has the ability to change the kingdom name, change the kingdom description, remove players, add a message to the homepage, lock the kingdom, and start a raid. Officer Officers can start raids. Soldier This rank is a basic member of the kingdom and has no special meaning. Kingdom Wars Starting a War In the "War" section you will be prompted to long press to begin a new Kingdom War. Each war costs clan gold. If you are involved in a war, you cannot start a new one. It seems that anyone within the kingdom can start a war. A War lasts 24 hours. Matchmaking Matchmaking put two kingdoms together that are within 1000 power of each other. When both kingdoms are searching for a battle they will be matched together. Battling Once you start the war, you will need to wait a while for matchmaking to happen. Once the rival Kingdom is selected, the War begins. Each player in the kingdom is matched up with some one from the rival kingdom. Each player gets one battle against the other kingdom's player controlled by the AI. For example, Kingdom Soldier A fights Kingdom Soldier B. A will fight B(AI controlled), but B will also fight A(also AI controlled). Quite often both players will win their battle, making both of them victorious. The battle is exactly the same as the battle for dukedom control or an arena battle. Winning the War Whichever Kingdom has the most total wins, will win the War. If the Kingdoms have the same number of wins then the match ends in a stalemate. A win will give your kingdom gold, orn, and a victory. A stalemate brings nothing. Once the War is won, you can immediately start a new War. If all the members of both Kingdoms finish their battles BEFORE the 24 hours has expired, then the War will end. This means having active members in BOTH Kingdoms is beneficial.